Trading Heartaches
by TennBlueBelle
Summary: Kitty may not know everything, but she sure knows men & women! Her old friend Sadie & her son are looking for shelter. - I'm trading one heartbreak for another... one kind of pain for a different kind of pain... & I wonder if this is gonna hurt even more. I'm finally alive but it's killing who I'm living for. - A story of abuse... Is Kitty's confidence enough for all of them?
1. Chapter 1

1

"Last call!" The stage driver yelled out.

"Excuse me, sir." A young lady in her 30s called out. The stage driver looked down from his seat. She continued, "Are... Are yooouuu... sure this is Dodge City?" The woman looked around, "...and this is where Kitty Russell lives?" She was shaken.

"Yes, ma'am!" He smiled kindly. He pointed across the street, "You'll find her over at The Long Branch."

"Thank you so much kind sir." She smiled and reached for her son's hand. The driver tipped his hat. Sadie and her son, Patrick made their way across the busy street... to find her old friend.

"Patrick, honey, you sit out here. I'm going in to talk to my friend real quick. Don't talk to anyone! Don't move... please, sweetie." She smiled and little 5 year old Patrick smiled back.

Kitty was in her room getting ready to have lunch with Matt and Doc.

They sat at the bar downstairs, talking to Sam, while they waited.

Doc looked down at his pocket watch and shook his head, "This is why men die before women."

"What do ya mean, Doc?" Matt asked as he took a sip of beer.

"I mean, look at us... two healthy, middle aged men sitting here waitin' on a woman." Doc shook his head. Matt snorted and almost choked. Doc scoffed, "Don't choke... that's what they want you to do."

"No. Actually, Doc..." Kitty began descending down the staircase, "What we want is to have the time it takes us to get ready to be appreciated... and our presence to be welcomed." She smiled as they met her at the stairs.

"That it?" Doc swiped his mustache as he walked toward the batwing doors.

"And maybe some food and a compliment every now any then..." She looked up at Matt as she took his arm and winked.

Matt hadn't taken his eyes off her since she walked down the stairs, "Your new dress looks beautiful on you." He leaned in closer, "You look beautiful."

"This is nothing, Cowboy." She winked and playfully tipped his hat. Sam smiled. Matt flushed red.

"Come on you two!" Doc reached the doors. Matt and Kitty were still in their world when they reached the steps leading out. As Doc went to open the doors, Sadie pushed from the other side. Pushing Doc off balance and making Matt leave his world with Kitty to catch Doc as he feel backwards.

"Doc!" Kitty gasped as she grabbed his arm. She hurried to his side.

"You alright, Doc?" Matt asked as he helped him up.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Doc brushed off and pushed Matt and Kitty away, only to fall again.

Matt chuckled as he caught him, "We healthy middle aged men need to watch where we're going." Doc scoffed and swiped his mustache. Kitty looked over Doc to Matt and just smiled.

"Excuse me?" Sadie called out, "Are you all okay in there? Is it safe to open the door?" She was hopeful everyone was okay.

"Yes, honey." Kitty called out. Her back was still to the doors as she helped straighten Doc out.

"Oh, dear!" Sadie brought her hand over her mouth. "Is he alright?"

Matt waved her in, "He's fine."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mister." Sadie rushed to his side.

Kitty chuckled, "It takes a lot to..." She looked up, "Sadie? Sadie Brochette?" Kitty let go of Doc and grabbed Sadie for a hug. Doc hit the ground before Matt could catch him this time. Kitty hugged her long lost friend.

* * *

 _"Please Samuel! Please don't!" Sadie's cries went unheard as the large fist of her husband's came in contact with her left cheek._

 _"I told you, woman! Me and the boys were coming in early today and lunch better be on the table." He grabbed her arm and flung her around to look at the table. "Where the hell is my food!" He back handed her, with his tight grip still on her arm._

 _I'm sorry, Samuel!" She whimpered through the tears. "Patrick was sick this morning, and I had to take him in to see the doctor."_

 _With anger in voice and rage is his eyes, Samuel yelled for Patrick, "Son!"_

 _"He's over at Jamie's." Sadie whispered. Never looking in his eyes._

 _"So he's fine!" He threw her across the room. "You're a sorry excuse for a woman, woman!" He walked toward the front door. "I'm going over to Thomas's house. When I get back there better damn well be some food on that table or you're going to be black and blue for days!" With that he slammed the door._

 _Sadie crawled to the counter. She sighed through the tears... Stood to her feet and steadied herself. Even running a hand over her forehead brought a tremor to her spine. After putting on the teakettle, she walked into the bathroom, dampened a washcloth, and wiped her face. The cool wetness helped refresh her. It eased the sting of his hand print and the bruises she knew would show by tomorrow. Catching sight of her face, she winced. Her porcelain skin that was once translucent. Flawlessly escaping Mother Nature's contract with gravity. That clause had been broken... now her face was pale. It seemed paper thin, transparent even. She looked terrible. A ghost that once was an angel. She closed her eyes, shocked at how far her health had sunk. How far she had let herself go. The control she lost and had given to someone else. It was time for the woman she had been force to hide behind to resurface. She was like a helpless little girl. She need her former self to resurrect. Her fire was still there... She knew she had it in her... The strength to take back control of her life. She just needed a little help... A little help from an old friend. A friend who had fire in her heart and eyes at all time. A friend who would instill that confidence back in her being. A friend with flames of red in her hair._

* * *

"Sadie!" Kitty exclaimed "What on earth are you doing here?!" Kitty grabbed and hugged her again. This time a little too hard. Sadie winced at the sharp pain of a broken rib. Kitty knew that grimace all too well. Kitty sent Sadie to arms length. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

Sadie forced a smile as she held her side. "Can we talk, Kitty?"

Kitty turned to Matt and Doc... She gave them an apologetic look, "Can I catch up with you guys later on?" She smiled weakly.

Matt looked at Doc, of which was in the process of saying something about wasting all this time waiting and now Kitty wasn't going... but he held his tongue. He just swiped his mustache and walked out on the boardwalk. Matt looked back to Kitty, "Sure, Kitty. Spend some time with Mrs. Brochette here, and maybe we can try for dinner later."

Kitty smiled warmly, "Thanks, Matt."

"I'll see you later, Kitty." Matt tipped his hat and walked through the batwing doors.

"Come on over here and have a seat, Sadie." Kitty started to usher her to the nearest table.

"Mommy?" Patrick peeked through the batwing doors. Not walking in all the way, he looked around the room, "Mommy." He whispered.

Before she could sit, Sadie hurried to the door, "Patrick! I asked you not to come in here!" She noticed her voice had come off a little harsh as Patrick started to tear up, " Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." She brought him in for a mama bear hug. "I know you're tired. We both are." She kissed him on the forehead and wiped away his tears.

Kitty smiled warmly at Sadie, "Come with me. We can go upstairs and let little Patrick take a nap while we talk in the other room."

"That sounds like a great idea." She smiled, "Thanks, Kitty." With that Kitty lead them upstairs to her room.

* * *

"Just lay here, sweetie." Sadie covered Patrick up. "I'll just be in the next room with Miss Kitty."

"Mommy?" He asked as he snuggled into Kitty's big bed, "Will Daddy be here when I wake up?"

"Maybe, sweetie." She held back her tears. Not to let her voice crack, she cleared her throat, "Lets you get some rest and let me worry about your father. Okay?" He nodded in response as he closed his eyes. Sadie backed out of the bedroom, closing the door. She sniffled and caught a tear before she turned around. Kitty was standing right behind her. "Oh, Kitty!" She jumped and grabbed her chest, "You frightened me!" Sadie forced a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Sadie." Kitty offered her a drink, "I just thought you may want something to drink to calm your nerves."

Sadie tried to laugh it off, "Nerves?" SHe chuckled as she made her way to a chair, "Oh, Kitty you've always been a riot!"

Kitty furrowed her eyebrows as she turned around. She handed Sadie the glass, "I only have whiskey at the moment to offer you, but..."

Sadie put her hand up, "No thanks, Kitty. I don't drink anymore."

Kitty sat back, "You don't drink anymore?" She took a sip, "Sadie B! You've always have shared a drink with me! Even after you got married." Sadie lost some light in her eyes when Kitty mentioned marriage. Not everyone would catch when that sparkle die, but Kitty had been reading people far too long not to pickup on it. Kitty cleared her throat, "Speaking of marriage... how's old Samuel?" Kitty watched Sadie's confidence recede further.

"He's good." Sadie looked down. Pausing a moment, she looked back to Kitty, "Let's not talk about me! Let's talk about you!" Sadie smiled.

Kitty was getting a little confused, "But Sadie, you wanted to talk to me. That's what you said before Matt and Doc left."

"Yeah, we've got plenty of time for that!" Sadie scooted closer, "So tell me about how things are going with you and your Marshal friend..."

Kitty scoffed, "Are you sure you don't have something to talk about?" Kitty tilted her head a bit, " I mean if there's something you need help with or something..."

Sadie waved her away, "No, no. We'll get to that." She removed her hat, "Let's just have a girls.."

"Miss Kitty?" Sam knocked at the door.

"What is it Sam?" Kitty still looking at Sadie.

"Delivery's here." Sam answered.

"I'll be down in a minute, Sam." Kitty sighed. Placing her glass on the table, "I don't get much time for girl time." Kitty smiled. She stood, "This won't take long. Why don't you go take a bath or take a nap for awhile. I have a few errands to run after I do inventory, but you're more than welcomed to take it easy up here." Kitty walked to the door.

"I may take you up on that bath, Kitty." Sadie admitted, "That would do me good, I think. Where is the closet parlor around Dodge?"

Kitty smiled, "I have my own bathtub. It's big enough for two people." She winked. "I'll send some girls up with some hot water."

"Thanks, Kitty." Sadie feeling a little embarrassed. Kitty nodded and shut the door.

"No problem! Make yourself at home." Kitty shut the door. Sadie walked to the bathroom. She began to hum a little tune so she didn't here Kitty come back in. Kitty had forgotten to tell her about a change of clothes. The bathroom door was slightly cracked. Kitty was going to walk in but then saw Sadie's back. It was covered in bruises. Kitty looked down and knocked before Sadie removed her whole dress, "It's me. I just wanted to tell you I have some extra clothes and there's a bathrobe hanging on the door."

"Oh, okay." Sadie answered, "I see it. Thanks again, Kitty."

"No problem, sweetie." Kitty called out before shutting the bedroom door, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything. The girls will be in shortly."

Sadie turned to look in the mirror. She traced the bruises and handprints that had taken over a good portion of her body. She began to cry. How did she let herself get to this point? Why didn't she stand up to Samuel? What changed in him? He wasn't the same man she married almost 10 years ago. She heard another knock on the bathroom door, "Just a minute." She grabbed the robe from the door, "Okay."

"Hi Miss Sadie, I'm Delta." She smiled, "And this is Becky." Becky walked in. Delta walked in further, "Miss Kitty asked us to bring you some hot water."

"Thank you girls." Sadie smiled. "I don't mean for you to go through all this trouble."

Becky, Delta, and 4 other girls brought in buckets of steaming hot water. Delta looked at Sadie, "This is nothing! This is just one round." The girls left the bathroom, Delta leaned in, "You should see when Miss Kitty has to take two baths..." She wiped her forehead, "It takes a lot to moved that much water up the stairs."

Knowing the second bath wasn't just for her, Sadie smiled. "Well, I wont be needing two baths, but thanks again." Sadie said as she shut the bathroom door. She shook her head. She thought back to when she and Samuel were young and still in love. She sank down into the hot water, letting it wash away all the heartache and dirt that followed from Texas. She was hoping she could be honest with her friend and in someway learn to live again... not for herself but for what she was living for. Patrick deserved the best and that's what she intended to give him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2

8 years earlier...

"Samuel!" Sadie called down the hallway, "Dinner is almost ready." She was stirring the soup on the oven.

"Yes ma'am!" Samuel called as he walked into the kitchen. He was pulling his shirt over his head, "Smells good." He slid up behind her and wrapped his arms her waist. He kissed her on the neck, "You want me to get the table ready?"

She nodded, "Please." She pointed over to the cabinet, "Plates are on the second shelf, sweetie... I think."

"The brown ones?" Samuel asked.

She walked over to the table and placed the soup in the middle, "Those are the only ones that have been unpacked." She looked around their new house at the disarray of his and her boxes of clothes, dishes, furniture, and all other materials they believed they need to make this marriage work. "I'll start down stairs tomorrow. I got through most of our things upstairs." Samuel walked to the table and placed the bowls on either side. Sadie pulled his chair back, "Here, you sit." He obeyed, "I'll serve dinner tonight." She smiled.

After working in the field all day and rounding up cattle. He was starving. He watched as Sadie poured the soup in the bowl. He got a big grin on his face, "You know... I could get use to this marriage thing."

Sadie chuckled. "Don't get too spoiled, mister." She walked to her side of the table and sat across from her husband, "How do you like it?" She asked as she delicately ate her meal.

He was scarfing the soup down. With a full mouth, "It tastes amazing! Hardy vegetable soup in my all time favorite!"

"I know!" She smiled. She flushed a little red, "Your mother told me."

He sopped up some with his biscuit, "She did?" He swallowed his food, "When did you talk to Ma?" His demeanor changed slightly. He looked up.

"She came by earlier to drop off some more boxes." Sadie looked up to see him looking at her, "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the soup?"

"Why did my mom bring the boxes?" Samuel's voiced changed once more. This time Sadie picked up on it. Samuel put his spoon down, "You said you would bring the rest of my things."

Sadie shrugged, "I was cleaning and your mom said she wanted to see if there was anything she could help with..."

Samuel interrupted, "My mother should not have to do anything in MY house." He stood.

"Samuel?" Sadie stood, "Samuel, where are you going?" She reached for his arm as he walked to the door.

He whipped around but caught himself before he backhanded her. Sadie flinched. Rage still in his eyes, "Clean that mess up! I'm going to check on the horses. You need some practice on being a wife!" He slammed the door.

Sadie stood there for a minute in silence. She didn't know if she should cry, yell, or throw something. What just happened? Who was that man? She turned back to the table and looked at the soup... "It's just soup..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3

Kitty sat downstairs finishing up inventory. She decided to go through her books in her office since things were starting to pickup and she wanted to let Sadie and Patrick sleep. She heard Sam say 'She's in her office, Marshal.' She smiled to herself. Seconds later she heard that familiar knock, "It's open, Matt."

He walked in, removed his hat, and grinned, "I brought you some food." He walked over to her desk, "I figured you haven't left since your friend arrived." He placed the steak down beside her and leaned in a little closer.

"Awwww, Matt." She turned to see him looking real proud of himself. She chuckled and offered her lips in his direction, "Thank you." He kissed her sweetly. She turned and shut her books, "You wanna join me in a drink?" She stood, moving to the table.

"Sure," Matt grabbed the bottle of brandy and two glasses. He sat them on the table as he pulled her chair out, "You wanna tell me about it?" He sat across from her.

"Tell ya about what?" Kitty tried to brush it off in a teasing manner as she cut her steak.

Matt straighten himself, "Don't think I can't read through that poker face, Kitty Russell." He crossed his arms, "Over the last 17 years, you've trained me all too well."

"Obviously, not well enough." She chewed her steak and took a sip of brandy.

"Something's wrong." Matt firmly told her. "I'm not going to push too hard, I just want to make sure you aren't in any danger." Matt sat up and twirled the glass in his hand, "I don't know this Sadie friend that well... you haven't talked much about her... but I know you," He looked her in the eye. He held her gaze for a moment, "I know you." He took a long sip if brandy.

Kitty smiled at his confession. She furrowed her brows and shook her head, "Matt, honestly, I don't even know what's wrong." She looked up, toward her bedroom, "Sadie's an old friend from back in the beginning days. She got married and kinda faded away. I haven't seen her in over 5 years, this is the first time I've even heard about her son." Kitty sighed, "I don't know the story but something is good, Matt. Sadie's in some kind of trouble... I'm not in any yet, but I'll probably find some before she leaves town." She tried to joke, but knew it was true.

He sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of, Kitty."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4

1 year earlier...

* * *

Doesn't always happen all at once... it just kinds happens in stages. He started yelling a lot and started raising his voice. Then started putting me down. Then shoving. Then hitting... - (dangerous intentions)

* * *

Sadie was setting the table for Samuel's mother's birthday. Her sister, Katie had stopped by to help with the decorations and food.

"Mommy!" Patrick came running down the hall.

"In the kitchen, sweetie." Sadie called to her 4 and half year old son. She headed back to the stove. "Can you hand me the sugar, Katie?" Sadie asked her younger sister.

"Mommy when is Grammy getting here?" Patrick asked as he attempted to put on his shoe.

"She will be here soon, sweetie." Sadie responded quickly, "You keep an eye on the front door."

"Sadie," Samuel asked from the other side of the kitchen, "Did you make coffee?"

"You too weak to make your own coffee, Sam?" Katie shot a look to Samuel. She knew too much about his masculinity overcompensating issues.

"No..." Samuel answered coldly, "I can make my own coffee. I just didn't want to make more, if Sadie had already made some." He disappeared around the corner.

Katie rolled her eyes, "I don't know why you put up with his childishness."

"Katie," Sadie looked behind her, "Don't be harsh. I don't want to add anymore stress to today." Sadie sighed as she washed her hands, "I don't want anything to happen with this many people in the house." She placed the bowl of baked beans on the table.

"Fine." Katie washed and dried her hands as well, "I'm going to run to Frank's Market and pick up some more flowers. Do you need anything?"

"Can you get some more flour?" Sadie whispered, "I wanted to make Samuel some biscuits."

"But it's Gene's birthday," Katie furrowed her brows, " She doesn't even eat biscuits..." she looked at Sadie a little confused. Sadie sighed. Katie rolled her eyes again, "Okay. I'll grab some from Franks."

Samuel came around the corner, "Hey, Katie," He looked at Katie then to Sadie, "Don't worry about it." And he went back into the kitchen.

Katie looked back at Sadie, "I'm taking Patrick. Gene, Fred, and Will should be here soon." She looked to the living room, "Patrick! Come walk to the market with me." As Patrick ran out the door, Katie looked to the kitchen and then back to Sadie, "We'll be back in a few minutes."

Sadie nodded. She made her way back to the kitchen. She asked Samuel softly, "You needed any help?"

I NEED YOU TO MAKE ME SOME COFFEE!" He threw the coffee pot across the room.

"Okay!" Sadie hid her face, "I'll make some right now. Just don't!"

"Don't what!" He walked over to the table, "What the hell is this!" He picked the bowl of peas up, "I hate peas!" He dumped them out of the floor and dropped the bowl!"

"Samuel!" Sadie followed him around the table, "No! That's Patrick's favorite!"

"And this!" He picked up the peach cobbler, "You know Ma hates cobbler!" He looked to Sadie, "Look what you make me!" There was a knock at the door. They both looked at the same time. He called out, "Just a minute, Ma." Samuel straightened his shirt, "You clean this up before your sister gets back! I'm going to take Mom, Dad, and Fred to Local Groves for dinner!" He grabbed Sadie by the throat, "Don't let this happen next time!" He shoved her to the floor.

Sadie nodded.

Samuel walked to the door. He opened it just enough so his parents and brother couldn't see it, "Hey! Happy Birthday, Ma!" He walked outside, shutting the door behind him. Sadie crawled to the door to listen. Samuel, as if nothing had happened, "How was your day?"

"What's wrong, Sammy?" His mom asked as they walked off the porch.

"Well, I figured since Sadie wasn't feeling well and Patrick is off with Katie... we could just go see Joey and get us some good ol' steak." Samuel patted his dad's back.

"Should I go check on Sadie, Sam?" Gene asked her son.

"No, ma'am." Samuel smiled and put his arm arm his mother, "She's fine. I've already taken care of her. She told me to wish you a happy birthday."

Sadie could hear the lies in his tone... she could feel the ice in her veins.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Knock, knock." Kitty taped on her bedroom door, "Sadie?" She opened the door slowly, "Sadie B?" Sadie was sitting by the window looking out at the street. Watching the kids play in the streets while the sun was setting. She smiled when they laughed. She laughed when she heard them whine for five more minutes. Kitty walked over to her and placed her hand softly on her shoulder, "Sadie, honey?"

Sadie jumped and stood quickly, "Oh it's you, Kitty."

"Were you expecting someone else?" Kitty questioned.

"No, not really." She looked past Kitty to the bedroom where Patrick was sleeping. A worried look crossed her face.

Kitty turned, "He's still sleeping." She placed her hand on her shoulder again, "Why don't we sit down and you tell me why you are here." They sat down.

"I came to see you, Kitty." Sadie forced a smile.

"Sadie," Kitty shook her head, "Who do you think you're talking to?" Kitty looked her straight in the eye, "You've never had a good poker face." Kitty smiled warmly.

Sadie returned the endearment. She chuckled, "I guess that has always been you strong suit."

Kitty stood, "Among other things." She winked, "How about that drink now?" Sadie nodded. Kitty poured them both a glass. She handed Sadie hers of which she took willing this time. Kitty sat back in her chair, "When did he start hitting you?"

Sadie's head shot up, "Kitty, he's never..."

"I saw the bruises, Sadie." Kitty admitted.

Sadie hung her head and began to cry, "Oh, Kitty!"

Kitty put her drink down and grabbed Sadie's, placing them on the table. She brought Sadie into the tightest embrace she could, "It's okay! I have you. He'll never hurt you again!" Kitty was boiling with love for her friend and hatred for yet another man in this world that didn't deserve life. When Sadie began to calm down, Kitty took her by the chin. Turning her face, "I'm here, and I'll whatever I can to help you." Sadie wiped her tears away. Kitty smiled warmly, "Patrick okay?"

Sadie nodded, "He never raises a hand to Patrick." She took a deep breath, "Kitty, I don't know what happened... I don't know what changed. I don't know what I did."

"Sweetie, you didn't do anything!" Kitty let the anger wash over her, "This is his issue not yours!" Kitty sighed, "But Sadie this is your decision. What you want to do about it... that's up to you."

"I know, Kitty." Sadie, "I know."

Kitty looked toward her bedroom, "That little boy depends on you." Kitty looked back to Sadie.

Sadie's eyes starting to fill again, "That's my only strength right now." She looked down at her hands. Kitty sat in silence as she spoke. "I don't have to lay beside him feeling so alone. I don't have to feel neglected and feel like I'm damaged goods anymore... but my baby is crying for his daddy and asking when he's coming home." She looked back to the window. She scoffed, "I'm trading one heartache for another. One kind of pain for a different kind of pain..." She looked at Kitty, "and I wonder to myself, if this is gonna hurt even more..." She heard little hands trying to open the bedroom door. She looked passed Kitty, "I'm finally alive... but it's killing who I'm living for..."

Patrick opened the door and rubbed his eyes, "Mommy?"

She smiled, "I'm right here, darling." He walked over and sat in her lap. He stared at Kitty while laid his head on Sadie's chest. She kissed his head.

* * *

Kitty smiled warmly. Not knowing what to say. She knew what needed to happen but that wasn't her place to say. She took a sip of her drink and sat back in her chair. She had been abused her whole life; physically, emotionally, mentally. She could tell her how to hide the bruises. She could tell her how to dull the pain. She could tell her how to kick a man where it hurt... but she had no clue how to tell someone to leave... leave a person they loved. Kitty knew she had tried that too many times with Matt. She smiled to herself. She tried to change him many times but knew he couldn't... but she knew he loved her. She loved him. Her face changed as reality set in... Matt had never laid a hand on her. He never thought any less of her. He never stopped loving her. He would let her leave but in his heart he would never let her go... he had proven that too many times. She knew the heartache. How could she tell someone to leave when the only differences between her and Sadie were bruises and a child... love was still the controller of their relationships... both were dangerous - only one obsession was accepted. Only one man could win.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6

Samuel just got home from work. "I'm home." He called out as he placed his hat and bag on the table. The house was silent. "Sadie?" He looked in the kitchen. "Patrick?" He started down the hallway. He heard Bo jump off the bed, "Hey boy!" He reached down to pet the scruffy little dog, "Where's Patrick?" Bo barked and wagged his tail. Samuel walked into Patrick's room. The bed was made and everything was clean. He walked in his and Sadie's bedroom to wash up and change clothes. He noticed a note on the bed...

* * *

 _"How long did it take to find this letter? I know it wasn't right when you got home. Was it about the time you starting getting hungry and looked to see what I left on the stove? Did it ever cross your mind to even worry to wonder where we are? Is everything all right? No, that's why I left it on your pillow because that's the only place I cross your mind._

 _Maybe I've become a different woman or maybe you became a different man. Patrick deserves better and he sees and hears everything. I know you're wondering why I'm doing what I'm doing... Well, I'm not expecting you to understand because you had no idea this was coming. How could you when we've always been just there. You just go on taking me for granted because for the first time in my life I don't care._

 _I refuse to be with you and be forgotten. So this afternoon I thought why not just go. After all I'm already lonely... I might as well be lonely alone. I'm going to take Patrick, but I'm leaving Bo. He wouldn't know what to do on a stage anyway. Take care of him._

 _This is really hard for me Samuel. I still love you, but I have to do this for Patrick... and for myself. You're not the same man I married and I cant live a lie anymore. I'm going to stay with a friend for awhile. Take care of yourself._

 _Always,_

 _Sadie_

* * *

Samuel's blood ran cold and his face turned red. He crumbled up the piece of paper. He stormed out of the bedroom, Bo following closely behind. He grabbed his hat and headed to the stage office in town. As he climbed off his horse, he collected himself.

"Evening, Samuel." The ticket master behind the counter greeted, "How's everything?"

"Everything's good, Tom." Samuel bent down and crossed his arms on the counter. He looked around, "You by chance seen Sadie and my boy, Patrick?"

Tom got a little squirrelly, "Not lately, Samuel." His wife was the dressmaker in town and he knew about Sadie's accidents she had nearly all the time.

"Don't lie to me, Tom." Samuel stood up, "I know she's left town." Tom looked around. Samuel reached across the counter and grabbed his shirt collar, "Where did she..."

"Samuel!" The statue director came out of his office.

Samuel dropped poor Tom, "Evening, Mr. Reed." He tipped his hat, "Just inquiring about the stage my wife got on earlier."

"I understand, Mr. Locke." Reed looked to Tom, "What was the stage number, Tom?"

"But sir." Tom pleaded.

Mr. Reed waved his hand, "This is a domestic issue between husband and wife. It has nothing to do with us." Tom sighed and handed him the itinerary. Mr. Reed looked down to the morning stages, "Dodge..." He wiped his mustache and looked at Samuel, "Looks like a one way ticket to Dodge City."

Samuel offered his hand to Mr. Reed, "Thank you, sir."

"Don't think me, Samuel." Mr. Reed held his hand a little longer and made Samuel looked him in the eye, "Watch out in Dodge. These a Kansas Law Man there, US Marshal." He released his hand, "I know you didn't grow up around these parts, so far warning... don't start anything, son."

Samuel nodded his head, "I just want my wife back in my bed, sir." He headed out the door, "Come on, Bo." He climbed on his horse and rode off into the sunset. Dodge was only an our or so away... he would be there before midnight.

* * *

It was a little before ten o'clock. Kitty sat playing solitaire at a table in the back. She felt better with Sadie and Patrick at Ma's... that way the loud noises from the barflies and other saloon atmospheric conditions wouldn't keep them from resting. Kitty was thinking how to tell Matt. She needed him to know without doubt a crazed husband would surely be on his way to gather his belongings. She could feel him walking down the sidewalk. She looked up in time to see him scanning the room before he walked in. She greeted him with a warm smile, "Heya, Matt."

"Evening, Kitty." He tipped his hat back, "Mind if I join ya?"

"Not at all. I would love the distraction." She winked, "You want a beer, Matt?"

"Wouldn't mind if I did." He sat beside her, smiling.

"Sam! Two Beers." Kitty called across the room.

"Coming right up, Miss Kitty." Sam called out.

She looked back at Matt who still had his eyes on her smiling. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "What are you so happy about?" She played another card.

He leaned in closer, "I reserved us a rig for tomorrow."

She looked up quickly, "What are you talking about, Matthew Dillon?"

He smiled mischievously, "Newly is going to man the office while Festus takes a prisoner to Fort Dodge and..."

Sam walked over, "Here ya are Miss Kitty, Marshal."

"Thanks, Sam." Matt nodded in thanks. He took a sip of beer, "and I have to stay here until that gold shipment gets in on the evening stage. So I have all day to do absolutely nothing." He sat back, "Well, not until the stage gets here... oh say sometime around supper..."

Kitty's eyes lit up, "You mean we have a whole day to do nothing?"

Matt nodded, "That's what I'm saying. I mean if you're not busy."

Kitty wanted to jump in his lap and give him a big hug and kiss right there... but she retained her excitement as best she could, "Matt that would be amazing..." she paused and thought about Sadie and Patrick. Her face lost it's light, "I'm almost worried to leave Sadie and Patrick alone."

Matt sat back up, "What's wrong, Kitty?"

Kitty looked up the stairs, "Come on." She stood, "Lets go somewhere where it isn't so loud." Knowing this was strictly concern, Matt followed closely behind. Something was nothing her and he wanted nothing to do but solve the problem for her.

* * *

"Mommy!" Patrick called from the front room of Ma's, "Mommy! I wanna go outside. There's lots of people out there.

"Sweetie, its late." Sadie was helping with the dishes and couldn't hear much over the splashing water.

"But Mommy there's a doggie out here!" He was pointed down the street, "It looks like my Bo."

Ma smiled at Sadie, "Go ahead and let him play. The fence is locked. He can't go too far."

"Okay, sweetie." She called out, "but just in the front yard."

Patrick ran out the door. He ran to the gate, "Here, Bo. Come here, boy." The dog come running over, licking him through the gate. He looked up when a shadow stepped out, "Daddy!" He jumped up as Samuel held out his arms.

Inside Sadie laughed at something Ma said. She began drying her hands, "Thanks again for dinner. I'm going to go find Patrick and get him ready for bed." She walked over to the door.

"Okay, honey." Ma called out, "I'm just going to put the dishes away."

She called inside as she stepped on the porch, "I'll come help, let me just get Patrick and..."

"And what, Sadie?" Samuel stepped from the shadows of the porch holding Patrick in his arms.

"Samuel?" She began to back into the house.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Samuel?" Sadie tried to steady herself.

"Sadie, sweetie..." Ma started walking toward the door, "I'm about to head up. Do you need anything?"

Samuel eyed Sadie. She responded quickly, "Go on to bed, Ma." She swallowed hard, "Patrick and I are going to sit out here for a bit and head up shortly."

"Okay, sweetie." Ma headed up her stairs, "You two sleep as long as you need in the morning. I'll have breakfast ready by the time you guys wake up."

"Thanks, Ma." Sadie knew she wouldn't be there by morning, "Have a good night. Thanks for everything."

"See you in the morning." Ma smiled. With that Sadie shut the door.

"Patrick, why don't you go play with Bo." Sadie looked at Samuel, "Daddy and I need to talk."

"Is that okay, Daddy?" Patrick's eyes sparkled at his dad.

"Sure, but don't go to far." Samuel placed him on the ground and looked at Sadie, "We're heading home soon." Patrick ran off. Samuel grabbed Sadie's upper arm, "You need to find a way to get your stuff from upstairs without making a sound." He pushed her to the door, "I have a small wagon waiting on us at the stable. We're leaving in ten minutes." With rage in his eyes, "Go!" Sadie walked in and he followed closely behind.

As she packed, "Samuel..." She whispered, "I don't want to go with you."

He was looking out the window watching Patrick. He turned around, "What did you say?"

She paused and repeated, "I don't want to go back with you. I want to stay here."

He walked over, turned her to face him, and backhanded her. The bed softened her fall, "Don't ever think you don't belong to me. You are nothing without me." He grabbed her again, "I want you to pack and not say another thing!" He pushed her to the suitcase, "If you say anything without my permission, I'm going to knock your teeth out!" Sadie was crying. She balanced herself and finished packing in silence. The quietly snuck out the front door, grabbed Patrick, and headed to the stables.

* * *

Kitty and Matt walked in her room. Kitty sat on her sofa. Matt walked in and shut the door. He removed his hat and placed it on the peg. He watched Kitty shuffle through her thoughts. He looked at her table, "You want a drink, Kitty."

She looked up, "That would be great, Matt."

He poured her a glass and walked over, "What can I do to help, honey?" He looked at her with eyes full of worry and warmth.

Kitty forced a smiled, "Sadie is in danger, Matt." She sighed, "Her husband is beating her."

"Did she tell you that?" Matt hating a any man who hit a woman.

Kitty nodded and took a sip of brandy before setting the glass down on the table, "I also saw the hand prints and bruises." She stood and walked to the window, "Oh, Matt. It's awful!" She felt helpless as she looked down on front street.

Matt walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "We can't help unless she wants help, Kitty." He felt her lean back against him. He kissed her hair and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "We'll figure something out, sweetie. We always do, don't we?" He smiled.

She turned in his arms. She held his attention, "I don't deserve you, Matt." He leaned down and kissed her softly. She laid her head on his chest. She was still looking out the window as she listened to his heartbeat, "Matt?"

"I know, Kitty." Matt thinking she needed a response.

"No, look!" She turned and pointed out the window, "There's Sadie!" She gasped, "And Samuel!" She turned to Matt, "I have to stop them!"

"You stay here, Kitty." Matt crossed the room and grabbed his hat.

"Are you kidding me?" She gulped down the rest of her brandy, "I got you in this, I'm coming with you." She walked in front of him as he opened the door. Matt rolled his eyes and placed his hat on his head.

Kitty busted out of The Long Branch as Samuel, Patrick, and Sadie passed. Sadie jumped. Kitty walked straight up to Samuel, "Let her go! She isn't going with you this time!"

"Move, woman!" Samuel pushed Kitty out of the way.

Kitty jumped right back in front of him, "I said let her go!" Kitty reached for his hand that was wrapped around Sadie's arm.

Samuel let go of Sadie and grabbed Kitty's arm. He drew his hand back to strike her. Matt stepped out of the batwing doors, "You hit her, and I promise that will be the last woman you ever lay a hand on."

Samuel looked down at Kitty. He laughed, "And who are you?" Looking back at Matt.

"I'm the Marshal of this town." Matt stepped behind Kitty, grabbing her other arm softly, and pulling her out of Samuel's grip. She moved behind Matt. Sadie and Patrick quickly moved beside Kitty.

"Sadie!" He reached for her as she hurried behind Matt.

Matt knocked his hand. Samuel reared back and aimed his fist right at Matt's face. Matt ducked and punched him in the ribs. Samuel tried to raise his fist again, but Matt punched him in the jaw and knocked him to the ground. Samuel moaned as he tried to stand. Matt pushed him back down with his boot, "I'm placing you under arrest." He informed him as he placed handcuffs around his wrist.

"Ouch!" Samuel screamed out as Matt lifted him to his feet, "I think you broke a rib!"

"Try dealing with three." Sadie reminded Samuel as Matt headed toward the jail. She punched him in the ribs, "Doesn't feel too good, does it?" He lunged at her, but Matt grabbed him and sucker punched him on the other side. Sadie knelt down to Patrick, "Sweetie?"

Patrick had never seen his dad look so scary. He was silent. He watched as Matt took him in the jailhouse. He looked at Sadie, "Mommy?" He looked back down the street, "Is that man going to fix Daddy?"

Sadie looked at Kitty for direction. Kitty smiled giving her the push she needed, "Patrick..." she sighed, "Daddy is very sick, sweetie. It's going to take a long time before Daddy will be fixed."

"Is Daddy going home with us?" He patted Bo on the head.

"Not for a long, long time, honey." Sadie hugged him and then brought him to arm's length, "I know you will miss Daddy, but he needs help before he can be Daddy again. Are you okay with that?"

He nodded. Still not one hundred percent sure what was actually going on. "Scary Daddy is staying here, right?" Patrick still frightened at Samuel's rage. Sadie nodded. He looked at the jail again. Matt walked back out. He joined them back in the street. Patrick looked up to Matt, "Did you fix Daddy?"

Matt looked to the girls. He cleared his throat and knelt down, "Well, son..." He put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to take care of your Daddy, don't worry."

Patrick looked at his Sadie and then back to Matt, "Can you be my daddy until Daddy feels better?"

Kitty and Sadie laughed. Matt blushed. Flustered, "I...I..." He looked to Kitty.

Sadie picked up their suitcase, "Come on, sweetie." She gave Kitty a hug, "Thanks, you two." She put her arm around Patrick and headed back to Ma's.

"But Mommy..." Patrick looked back at Matt, "He didn't..."

She pushed him forward, "Let's go get some sleep." She turned her head, "We'll see you guys in the morning." She smiled. "Goodnight."

Kitty smiled. "Night, Sadie." She looked at Matt. She chuckled and grabbed his arm, "Come on, Cowboy... I'm buying." He pushed his hat back and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to The Long Branch.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8

Matt and Kitty walked in The Long Branch. He opened the doors for her to walk in. Kitty looked over her shoulder, "Grab us a table before some drunken cowboy does."

Matt watched her walk away, he scanned the room, and licked his lips. It was loud and busy. All the cowboys buying as much booze as they could and girls encouraging the spending. Matt couldn't find an empty table, but he did find Doc and Festus. He walked over to the table, "Evening."

"Hey, Matthew." Festus took a sip of beer, "You wanna join us?"

He looked over his shoulder. Kitty smiled warmly at him and handed him a beer, "Guess all the tables are full." She took a sip of beer and looked around. "Looks like we'll have to settle for the usual."

Matt sighed, "Yep."

Doc swiped his mustache, "Well, now, Kitty, when did you go and get too good to sit with your friends?" He winked at Festus.

Matt pulled her seat back, "Now, Doc I never said I didn't want to sit with you." She fixed her dress and smiled as Matt sat beside her.

"Doc and I can leave Miss Kitty, if you n ol' Matthew gotta talk about something." Festus piped up.

"Festus!" Doc turned to him, "Don't be giving my table away!" He sat back, "I was here first! Then you all showed up!"

"Now, Doc?" Matt winked at Kitty, "You're not too good to share your table with some old friends, are ya?" They laughed. Doc swiped his face and stood to leave. Matt stopped laughing when he stood. In all seriousness, "Doc, wait." He looked at Kitty, "I have a prisoner I need you to look at." He ducked his head, "He may have some broken ribs."

Doc nodded, "Let me get my bag, and I'll meet you at the jail in about an hour."

"Thanks, Doc." Matt took a sip of beer. Doc walked out the batwing doors.

"Everything okay, Matthew?" Festus asked in concern.

"Oh sure, Festus." Matt looked at Kitty, "Kitty's just been beating people again. Looks like I'm going to have to lock her up." He winked at Festus.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kitty hit his shoulder.

"See, Festus!" Matt grabbed his arm.

"Oh, Matt." Kitty pouted. They all laughed.

* * *

"Night, Mommy." Patrick snuggled into the bed.

"Night, sweetie." Sadie kissed him on the head, "I'm going to go take a bath. Just lay here with Bo and go to sleep." He nodded. Sade walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Bo jumped off the bed and scratched on the door. Patrick sat up, "What is boy?" The dog scratched again, "You need to go outside?" He walked to the door and opened it... they walked downstairs and he opened the front door. Bo took off into the streets, "Bo!" Patrick whispered loudly. He ran off after him. Bo went to the jail. He scratched on the door, "You miss Daddy too?" He opened the door. No one was in the office. He heard some banging on the wall and a few words he had never heard. He tapped on the door, "Daddy?"

Samuel stopped punching the wall and pacing, "Patrick?" Bo barked and Samuel yelled, "Patrick!"

Patrick opened the door, "Daddy!"

"I've never been so happy to see you!" Samuel looked at the wall and saw the keys, "Hey! Son can you hand me those keys hanging behind you?"

Patrick turned around, "Did that big man fix you yet?"

Samuel furrowed his brows. He smiled his evil smile, "He sure did!" He spun around and pulled his smiled back with his fingers, "See! I'm all better now."

Patrick clapped his hands and reached for the keys, "You say bad thing anymore?"

"Nope." Samuel smiled.

"You won't hurt nobody no more?" Patrick walked a little closer.

"No sir." Still smiling, Samuel gritted his teeth.

Patrick looked down at the eyes as he twisted them in his hands, "You won't leave no more?" He looked at him with soft eyes

"Never again!" Samuel looked around, "Now and me the keys and we can go home. What ya think about that?" Patrick nodded and smiled as he handed him the keys.

Samuel quickly opened the door. He knelt down and whispered, "Where's Mommy?"

"She's taking a bath." Patrick answered.

"Where are you suppose to be?" Samuel asked sternly.

Patrick looked at his feet, "I'm suppose to be night night."

"Okay. You take Bo and go back to night night." He walked him to the door. "I'm going to go get a wagon so we can go home."

Patrick jumped and clapped his hands, "Okay, Daddy! I can't wait to tell Mommy!"

"No, no!" He knelt back down, "It's gotta be a surprise, you see." Samuel worked to convince his son, "Remember when we surprised Mommy with the necklace?" Patrick nodded. "That's how we will surprise her, okay?" Patrick sealed his lips with his hand. Samuel stood and patted him on the back, "Good boy. Now go on and don't say a word... or Mommy won't be surprised." Patrick ran back with Bo to Ma's and crawled back in bed. He could still hear Sadie singing. He smiled sweetly as he drifted off.

Samuel made his way through the shadows. He went to the Long Branch because that's where the redhead came busting out. His temper boiled at the thought of her. He watched as an older gentleman made his way down the boardwalk. He eased over the doors and saw the marshal some scruffy man and the redhead sitting at a back table laughing.

Samuel watched as the Marshal stood along with his bearded friend. He sunk back into the alley and watched as they went the same direction as the older gentleman. He waited until a few cowboys fell out of the saloon. He walked back to the doors and watch the redhead point upstairs. The barkeep nodded as he wiped a glass dry.

* * *

"Come on, Festus. It's almost midnight." Matt stood, "Thanks for the beers, Kitty. I'll stop by after rounds and check on things."

"See ya later." She smiled warmly. She watched them walk out the door. She sighed. Kitty stood and called out to Sam, "I'm heading up." She pointed upstairs. Sam nodded and placed the clean glass on the shelf.

Samuel waited until Kitty shut her door. Then he silently made his way through the crowded saloon. He was a stranger in town so no one gave him a second thought. He knocked on her door.

Kitty was about to take her hair down, "Who is it?" She could still hear glasses clinking and the piano playing over the loud yelling downstairs. No one answered. She heard the knock again. "Who on earth?" She cracked the door open and Samuel kicked it as hard as he could. Hitting her face and causing Kitty's nose to bleed. She landed on the ground and felt the blood dripping, "You son of a-" she looked up as the door slammed, "Samuel." She whispered out of fear.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9

Kitty crawled backwards slowly, "Samuel..." she looked around her room. "Don't do anything you're going to regret."

His eye were filled with rage, "I not going to regret anything!" He saturated walking toward her, "I'm going to enjoy every minute!"

She grabbed the sheet of off her nightstand and the lamp came crashing down. She knew the gun that Matt had giver her was in the drawer. He grabbed for her. She kicked him in the leg. She tried standing but he grabbed her leg. She tried reaching for the handle. He growled as he pulled her closer to him. He tried to pin her down. She kicked him again, aiming perfectly. He dubbed over, grabbing himself. Giving her enough time to get to her hands and knees and crawl to the nightstand. She grabbed the gun as he grabbed her foot again. He forced her legs open. She turned to lay on her back and pointed the gun at him. He stilled as he hovered over her. Both staring at one another and breathing hard.

"Get away from me!" Kitty growled as she firmly held the gun.

"No woman will ever tell me what to do." Samuel countered in anger. He moved as if he was going to finish what he had started.

"Don't!" Kitty warned him as she scooted back against the nightstand.

"You going to shoot me?" Samuel laughed.

"I should have done it before." Kitty reminded. "Only I should have killed you then and Sadie could have had a better life."

His eyes widened, "I knew I would remember you!" He thought back to the first and only time Kitty spent the night with her friend in her new house. Sadie didn't believe Kitty when she said Samuel tried to force himself on her in a drunken state that night. Sadie was still infatuated as a new bride and sent Kitty packing the next morning. She only wrote but never spoke to her face to face again until she and Patrick arrived in Dodge.

"Sadie deserves better than some washed up old drunk!" Kitty still keeping her eye on him and her finger on the trigger. He went for her. He wrapped his hands around her began to choke her. She aimed the gun at his stomach and pulled the trigger. He fell backwards and held his stomach. Kitty fell to the ground gasping for air.

"You bitch!" He coughed and laid on his back. He looked at the ceiling. He chuckled, "I guess, I knew this was how the ending of my story would start."

* * *

Sadie crawled in bed. She kissed Bo and then Patrick on the head, "I love you."

He rolled over and snuggled in her arms, "I love you too, Mommy." He was still halfway asleep, "Daddy said he had a surprise."

Sadie smiled. She froze, "What did you say, honey?" Patrick snuggled closer. "Patrick!" She pulled him up and slightly shook him. "Patrick! What did Daddy say?"

He wiped his eyes, "Where's Daddy?" He looked around, "He said he was going to surprise you like he did with the necklace."

"You must have been dreaming honey." Sadie decided.

"No, Mommy." He yawned, "The big man fixed Daddy and Bo and I opened the door for him."

"What door, honey?" Sadie swallowed hard.

"The door the big man put him in. He said he was going to get a horse thing and take us home." He stretched, "Told me to go night night and he would come get us. I think he wanted to thank the big man."

Sadie jumped up. "Come on, sweetie!"

"Mommy are you mad I told you?"

"Absolutely not sweetheart." She looked around. "You come with me. I want you to stay with Miss Smalley while I thank the big man."

"But Daddy wanted to surprise you." He looked down.

"I'll acted surprised, okay?" She forced a smile. He nodded and smiled. She walked down the hallway and knocked on Ma's door.

Ma opened the door. She pulled her nightgown closed and held her lantern up, "You okay, Sadie?"

"Yes, ma'am." She looked down at Patrick. "I need to help Kitty with something. It it ok if Patrick stays with you for a minute?" She forced a fake smiled.

Ma picked up on it. She knew after years of working with Matt, Kitty, and Doc when someone was in a panic, "Sure." She ushered Patrick and Bo inside, "Don't get yourself hurt, you hear?" Sadie nodded. Ma shut her door and locked it.

* * *

Matt and Festus jiggled door handles and walked up and down Main Street. They headed back to the jail. Doc joined them as they passed his office.

Doc swiped his mustache, "Who's the prisoner?" Matt in another world. Doc looked at Festus and back at Matt, "Matt?" Festus and Doc stopped as Matt continued walked a few steps. Matt turned and looked behind him. Doc walked up, "You okay?"

"Yeah, Doc." Matt pushed his hat back, "Something just feels different." He shook his head, "I just don't like it." They began to walk toward the jail. As they crossed the street, Sadie came running toward them.

"Marshal!" Sadie ran down the boardwalk, "Marshal!"

He grabbed her shoulders, "What is it Sadie!?"

She tried to catch her breath, "I think Patrick unlocked Samuel's cell."

Matt looked at Festus, "Festus you go..." a shot rang out. Matt looked up at Kitty's room across the street. He looked at Festus, "Festus go check the cell." He turned to Doc, "That shot came from Kitty's room!"

"Oh, no!" Sadie grabbed her mouth. Doc grabbed her arm. All three ran across the street.

Matt busted in The Long Branch. He looked upstairs and then at Sam, "Keep everyone down here, Sam!" Sam nodded.

Matt took two stairs at a time. He busted down Kitty's door. She looked up and saw Matt. The tears she had been holding back flowed out like rain, "Oh Matt!" He wrapped his arms around her.

He held her back to take a look, "Kitty are you alright!?" She sniffled and nodded her head. He brought her back into his embrace.

Doc and Sadie came running through the door. Doc looked at Kitty glad it wasn't her. Then saw Samuel on the floor.

Sadie walked over to him, "Oh, Samuel." SHe knelt down and held his hand, "Samuel... I... I..." Her speech was broken through her tears.

He coughed a little. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be the man or the father you and Patrick needed me to be."

He coughed up some blood. Sadie turned to the threesome behind her, "You've got do something!"

He reached a hand to her cheek, "They are sweetheart." He smiled weakly, "They're letting me go so you can have a better life."

She turned back to Samuel, "I can't let you go!" She fell on his chest, "I love you! Patrick loves you! You can't die!"

He lifted her face to meet his, "I love you, Sadie B." He rubbed his hand over her bruised face. A bruise he cause, "I just loved you too hard... too much." He grabbed his stomach in pain. He winced. He squeezed her hand a little tighter, "Tell my son I love him to..." He looked at Matt, "Tell him the big man fixed me." He chuckled.

Sadie smiled, "I will." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly, "You'll always be my first love, Sam." She sobbed back new tears.

He rubbed her face again, "You'll always be my only love, Sadie." He yelled out in pain. His body racked as waves of pain increased. Kitty ran to Sadie and held her. Sadie cried to herself as she felt his grip loosen around her hand... around her heart. A grip she never thought she'd miss but in that moment she did. Another heartache she would live with... another pain she would live without.

Kitty pulled her up and walked her to the side of the room. She held her tight, "Sadie..." she hugged her as she cried, "I'm so sorry."

Sadie pulled back and looked at Kitty, "I'm sorry you had to do what I've been wanting to do for years. I guess I just don't have your strength, Kitty." She smiled.

Kitty sighed, "It takes a lot of strength to stay, Sadie. It takes a lot out on a woman to stay when she knows she needs to leave." Sadie needed and dropped her head. Kitty lifted her eyes to meet hers, "But Sadie... you did leave. And that makes you the strongest person I know."

Sadie began crying again, "Thanks, Kitty."

"Come on, let's get you back to Ma's." Kitty walked with her out the door. She looked at Matt and Doc and smiled. They both tipped their hat and she and Sadie walked down the stairs. It was quite downstairs all the cowboys had scattered in different directions. Festus walked to the batwing doors and opened them for Kitty and Sadie. They walked down the board walk to Ma's. Kitty stopped at the gate, "We'll take care of everything for you."

Sadie turned to face Kitty, "I think Patrick and I will go home tomorrow morning."

Kitty nodded, "Percy can have a casket ready for you to take home if you'd like..."

Sadie nodded, "Thanks, Kitty." She lowered her head. She paused, "I know you never got to meet Samuel before you came over that night. That night-"

Kitty stopped her, "That's water under the bridge."

"Well, that was not the man I met 10 years ago... that man upstairs," Sadie looked past Kitty, "... that was my Big Sam. That was the love of my life." She looked back at Kitty. She chuckled, "I've been dead inside for along time... It's sad that it took him dying for me to see my lover again."

Kitty took a moment, "I'll come see you and Patrick off in the morning."

Sadie walked to the door, "Night, Kitty."

Kitty turned to head back down the street. She thought silently to herself. Matt was standing, propped up against a column at The Long Branch. She smiled when she saw his eyes watching her and making sure she was okay, "You okay, Kitty?"

She walked a little closer. He brought her into his embrace. She sighed, "I'm fine, Matt."

He brought her to arms length, "You sure?" She nodded. He sighed, "Well, Percy has Samuel's body, Doc went to write up a report, Festus is finishing up paperwork... and I'm finishing rounds," He looked back at the Long Branch, "It's after midnight, you know..." He teased, "And I heard the Marshal gets real upset when businesses stay open after hours."

She looked at him, hearing the tease in his voice, "Yeah, I know." She smiled, "But I also heard if the Marshal is offered a night cap... he'll turn a blind eye."

"Really?" Matt's eyes widened.

Kitty laughed, "Come on, cowboy."

They walked in The Long Branch. Kitty sent Sam home. She and Matt closed everything up. They walked upstairs and turned the lights off, happy to be in each other's arms. Kitty thought of Sadie as she listened to Matt breath and his heart beating in her ear.

* * *

Sadie sat up and talked with Patrick. She didn't know where to start. She knew they were safe and he would understand one day. Until then she thought she would just hold him until morning... until she could say goodbye to the monster that possessed her husband. She tighten her grip and kissed Patrick on the head. She thought of Kitty as she held Patrick close to her heart and felt him rest for the first time in a long time.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10

 _Thanks for everything! And for everyone who stuck with me! I hope I didn't offend anyone too much! Abuse is something I hold close to my heart, and I thank everyone who stayed with the story. Thanks for the support! You all are incredible and deserve only the best!_

* * *

Matt woke slowly. He looked down at Kitty as she slept soundly. He slipped from under her arm. He placed a kiss on her forehead. He threw his legs on the side of the bed. He rubbed his neck. He heard her yawning and repositioning herself behind him. He turned and smiled, "Morning."

"It's already morning?" She stretched and laced her arms behind her head. She watched him stand and start getting dressed.

"It is." He pulled his gun belt to tighten it. He grabbed his hat.

"Hey!" Kitty pouted, "Did you forget something?" She smiled mischievously.

Matt chuckled and sat down on the bed, "No ma'am." He leaned down and kissed her. He let his eyes rack over her as the sheets hid nothing, "I could never forget anything about you Miss Russell."

Kitty chuckled. She reached her hand to his meet his face, "Go on." She kissed him again. "I'll see ya later." He smiled and placed his hat on his head. He walked to the door, turning to watch her snuggle back into the sheets before he shut the door.

* * *

Matt walked out the Long Branch doors, quietly closing them behind him. He heard a dog bark. He turned quickly.

"Bo!" Sadie whispered. She looked up to see Matt coming out of the doors. Almost surprised, she walked over, "Marshal?"

Matt pushed his hat up, "Sadie?" He looked down the sidewalk at the stage office, "You leaving?"

"Yessir." Sadie looked back at the suitcase.

"Does Kitty know?" Matt looked confused.

"I thought it would be best if we left town without anymore heartaches or goodbyes, Marshal." Sadie looked down at her feet, "Kitty... Kitty's... her circumstances are... different. " Sadie didn't know how to explain what she was feeling. Kitty had been a great friend but she didn't understand what she was going through.

"Maybe... but Kitty understands, Sadie." Marshal jumped to Kitty's defense. "Kitty has had her share of heartaches." He looked to her window.

"I guess so, but I figured it would be easier for me to leave. I owe her that much." Sadie looked at Matt.

Matt rocked back on his heels, "Well that's your decision to make, but I think Kitty deserves more than that." He paused, "I think you owe her at least a proper goodbye."

Sadie held back her tears, "You're right, Marshal." She looked back at Patrick and Bo. "I'll change my ticket for nine o'clock instead of six." She laughed.

Matt chuckled, "I think that's a good idea." He tipped his hat and headed to the jail. Sadie smiled and headed back to Ma's.

* * *

It was about nine o clock now. Sadie and Patrick had purchased their ticket for the stage home. Patrick climbed in still halfway asleep. Kitty hugged Sadie tight, "Don't be a stranger! Do you hear me?" Kitty tried to hold back her tears.

"I won't." Sadie let her hug linger, "Kitty, I'll never be able to repay you for being such a good friend."

Kitty wiped her tears away, "Just take care of yourself and live life the way you want to!" She smiled.

Sadie nodded, "I will." She wiped her tears and turned to Matt, "Thanks, Marshal." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for helping us." She looked at Kitty, "Take care of her for me."

"I promise." Matt held out his hand to help her on the stage. She hugged Kitty one last time. Taking Matt's hand, she climbed on board. They all waved as the stage pulled out. Matt looked down at Kitty, "So I hear I'm suppose to take care of you."

Kitty chuckled, "That's right, Cowboy." She wiped the remaining tears away.

He placed his hand at the small of her back, "You go change into something..." He looked her over, " ... something a little less constricting, and I'll go grab the rig."

"What?" Kitty looked at him puzzled.

"You're still going to do nothing with me today, right?" Matt smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, Matt!" She blushed, "I completely forgot!" She looked at the Long Branch, "a whiskey barrel is -" she stopped and looked at Matt, "Sam can handle it." She smiled, "Give me twenty minutes!" She dashed across the street. He smiled and headed to the stables.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, Kitty walked out of the Long Branch. Matt was waiting by the wagon, talking to Doc and Festus. She had purchased a new dress. It was white with a light blue spray fabric that wrapped around her shoulders and waist. Simply complimenting her beauty at all angles. He stopped listening to Doc and looked passed him. Doc stopped and turned. Festus turned and removed his hat. Kitty walked over and stopped at the end of the boardwalk, "You three look like you've never seen a woman before."

"Well, Kitty we've never seen one as pretty as you." Doc offered his hand to help her on the wagon.

Matt hurried to the other side to help. Kitty smiled down at them, "Thank you." Matt just stared at her, taking her in.

Doc hit him on the shoulder, "Don't just stand there!" He swiped his mustache, "The lady's waiting on you." He winked at Kitty.

Matt jumped to the other side. He climbed on the wagon. He looked to Festus, "If you need anything, we'll be at Spring Creek."

"Don't choo worry, Matthew." Festus put his hat back on his head, "Me and old Doc, Newly, and Thad can take of things. You can trust us!"

Doc rolled his eyes, "I don't about that..." Doc pulled his ear.

"Doc! There's no reason Matthew and Miz Kitty can't enjoy-"

Doc pushed Festus, "Let's go get breakfast!" He looked at Kitty, "We won't wait up." He winked. Kitty smiled warmly.

Festus turned to Doc, "What did you mean by that, Doc? Matthew has to be back before dark. He's gotta-"

"Oh don't worry about it." Doc headed toward Delmonico's, "I'm hungry and I'm going to let you buy!"

"Doc!" Festus headed after him.

Kitty chuckled and looked at Matt. He rolled his eyes and encouraged the horses forward.

* * *

The sun was warm and the breeze was perfect. Kitty moved a little closer to Matt when they were out of the city limits. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, "You do look beautiful, Kitty."

"Thanks, Cowboy." She sat up, "I can't believe you wore your courtin' jacket and tie."

"Only for you." Matt smiled down at her. She laid her head back on his shoulder and enjoyed the sound of the horse's.

When they arrived at the riverbank, Matt climbed off and hurried to help Kitty down. He lowered her slowly, enjoying every inch of her against every inch of him. Kitty brought her arms around his neck and her lips twitched as she looked up at him, "I see you're in no hurry, Cowboy."

He still had her against the wagon. He looked down and smiled warmly, "No ma'am." He licked his lips. She chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her slowly.

His lips moved down her neck. Kitty felt the goosebumps as her skin responded. She pushed up against him, "Can we at least move to the bank or something."

Matt laughed. He grabbed the blanket and picnic basket, "Come, on woman." He placed his hand at the small of her back and lead her to riverbank.

They sat and talked as they set up brunch. Kitty removed her shoes and placed her hat to the side. She reached over and removed Matt's hat. She placed it on her head, "What do you think?" She puckered out her lips.

Matt growled as he snatched the hat off her head and threw it to the side. He held her back and slowly lowered her to the blanket. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She returned his kisses. He pulled back and hovered over her, "I love you, you know that?" He held her eyes. "I know we've been through a lot, Kitty... but I would never hurt you... not intentionally. You know that, right?"

Kitty's eyes held her tears, "Matt, I love you more than life itself." She place her hands on his face, "You know THAT, right?"

He nodded. He sighed, "I don't want you to leave like Sadie did." He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, "If you think about it, you live a hidden life... kinda like her. I know we've both left over the years... but I don't want you to leave forever."

"Matt..." She pushed herself up, "What are you-" she stopped and looked at him, "Matt this is different." She grabbed his hand and brought it to her heart, "You feel that?" He nodded. She continued, "That is real." She moved her hand to his heart, "It's the same. If my heart is beating... it's beating for you." She lifted his head, "I don't live in silence, Matt." She held his eyes, "I live for you." Matt looked at her. She grinned, "You still wanna take care of me?"

Matt slowly smiled. He chuckled. He stood and removed his jacket. He never took his eyes off her.

* * *

 _My pulse quickened as he tugged the tie from around his neck. Despite the anticipation, I love his charming smile. I watch him. His dark hair was slowly getting unruly, breaking free of its style and playing across his brow, just above his ocean-blue eyes. A light five o'clock shadow framed his perfectly full, bitable lips. I think to myself... he must have forgotten to shave this morning. I smiled as he throws the tie my way. I look back at his form. He could forget to shave everyday... I wouldn't care. All I cared about was him. I just wanted to be here or anywhere for that matter, with him... only him. We didn't need words. We kept our eyes on one another. He continued undressing... his robust, broad shoulders flexed as he removed his dress shirt..._

 _We hadn't even eaten out lunch. The sun was high and the water played its music behind for us. He wasn't in a hurry, and I sure as hell wasn't... so I sat back and enjoyed the view._

The End


End file.
